1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data retrieval from data processors and more particularly to the integration of data from data processors in a distributed processing environment.
In the present state of the art of data processors, there is no known single machine which is able to take care of all data processing needs. For example, a payroll may be run on one machine, personnel requirements located on another, and manufacturing and control inventory located on still another, thereby yielding an abundance of information which is distributed in different machines and in different formats. In order to make a business decision or update and cross reference information, it becomes necessary to integrate this information in a usable form. If one stays within a particular vendor's product line, the problem of data integration is alleviated somewhat since the same vendor normally will utilize the same type of data communications, protocols, data base managers and query languages. A serious and distinct problem exists, however, when one crosses outside a vendor's boundaries. In such instances, one must normally emulate a bisynchronous batch protocol communications system developed by IBM, for example, which requires human intervention, coordination and integration of that information upon receipt. Accordingly, where there are incompatible protocols, data base managers and query languages, each differing in capability and syntax, the problem of data integration from diverse sources comprises a very primitive and time consuming process.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in data communications in a distributive processing environment.
It is another object of the invention to overcome communications protocol limitations in integrating data from a plurality of different data sources.
It is still another object of the invention to provide for the integration of data residing on different processors for the purpose of management information capabilities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an intelligent interface between a user terminal and a plurality of different types of data sources.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an interface between at least one user terminal and a plurality of data bases with the interface functioning to provide a dialogue with the data sources rather than the user terminal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an interface between a user terminal and a plurality of different data bases exhibiting different operational characteristics and wherein the interface emulates an asynchronous terminal to selectively access the databases in a prescribed fashion for that particular data base and thereafter integrate information retrieved therefrom.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide an intelligent interface between a user and a plurality of data processors wherein the interface acts as a dumb terminal requiring no communications protocols and accordingly, connects to the other processors as an asychronous terminal which extracts data therefrom with the accessed processor thinking it is a user at a terminal making the request for data.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with a file driven computer program which resides in a computer apparatus using indexed sequential file structures controlling the execution of one or more programs. In this invention, a plurality of files are loaded with information relating to interfaces utilized with different processors, query languages, or data base managers as well as detailed item information as to data type location and its method of retrieval. In response to a user request, the files execute a plurality of programs or instruction sets called modules which operate to logon and query the required number of data processors of diverse vendor's types for specific information, extract and retrieve and read this information into a temporary file and thereafter reformat the received information into a consolidated output in a predetermined user form requested by the user such as terminal graphics or a print out.